The present invention relates to a nail gun with a nail pusher, and particularly to a pneumatic nail gun having an air distribution ring being used for guiding high pressure air to drive or release a nail pushing position of a nail pusher.
Pneumatic nail gun generally utilizes a compressed high pressure air to drive a piston to punch a nail, for joining two objects by shooting a nail through both objects. A typical pneumatic nail gun includes a gun body having a cylinder and a nail punching piston dividing the cylinder into a top air chamber and a bottom air chamber. When a trigger of the gun body is triggered, high pressure air is introduced into the top air chamber for driving the nail punching piston to move downward, to punch the nail. In a reverse case, when the trigger is released, the high pressure air in the top air chamber is exhausted, and other high pressure air is introduced into the bottom air chamber to reposition the nail punching piston.
A conventional pneumatic nail gun is generally classified into two types, one kind being coupled with a magazine and another kind being coupled with a canister. The typical structure and function of a nail gun with a canister is briefly described as follows. This kind of nail gun has a nail pusher arranged at a side of the gun body thereof. The nail pusher includes a cylinder, a nail pushing piston disposed in the cylinder, and a spring abutting the nail pushing piston. Moreover, the gun body includes a nail pushing passage and an air collection chamber, and the nail pushing passage is connected between the air collection chamber of the gun body and the cylinder of the nail pusher. The air collection chamber is used for collecting the high pressure air that is introduced in from the top air chamber when the nail punching piston moves downward, so as to guide the high pressure air into the cylinder of the nail pusher via the nail pushing passage for driving the nail pushing piston. When the nail punching piston is driven to the original position, the high pressure air in the air collection chamber, the nail pushing passage, and the cylinder of the nail pusher are exhausted, to make the nail pushing piston reposition via pushing by the abutting spring.
However, the air collection chamber can just receive limited high pressure air when the nail punching piston moves downward. Therefore, the limited high pressure air in the air collection chamber is not sufficient to drive the nail pushing piston to take the next nail for being driven and drive the nail punching piston to the original position, particularly in the process of continuously punching and pushing the nails. That is, the stability of the movement of the nail pushing piston is low, and the instability upward movement of the nail punching piston lowers the speed and efficiency of punching the nail.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pneumatic nail gun that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.